


Netflix & Chill

by velcroboyfriends



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Cause it just felt right, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild PWP and then fade to black, Netflix and Chill, Sorry to disappoint!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcroboyfriends/pseuds/velcroboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, I'm jumping on the 'Richlee Netflix & chill' bandwagon. What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix & Chill

5:13 PM

Richard: Stopping for groceries on the way home. Want anything fun for dinner?

 

5:14 PM

Lee: i'll just heat up some frozen pizza while i wait for u, i wanna netflix and chill

 

5:24 PM

Richard: It's a plan! On my way.

 

5:26 PM

Lee: see u soon <3

 

Richard arrived at their flat to the smell of the pizza they both loved to heat up on lazy nights. It was simple and cheap and, frankly, quite awful, but that awfulness was part of the appeal as well. Lee had already sliced up the pizza and divvied it up onto plates, and right when Richard walked in and set his canvas bag of groceries down, Lee was pressing a plate into his hands.

"I really ought to -"

"The stuff can sit out for a bit," Lee insisted, hurrying over to the couch, where the TV was already set. They'd been rewatching House of Cards for the... Richard couldn't really keep track. Third? Fourth time?

"What's the hurry?" Richard asked as he strolled over to the couch.

"I just missed you, that's all," Lee said casually before stuffing half the slice of pizza into his mouth. It was true Richard had been busy lately, always at auditions or meetings for the new projects he had coming up. And it was very nice to settle onto the center section of their extra-long couch (a necessity in a home with two stupidly tall men) next to Lee, leaning against him slightly as he took a trial bite of his pizza. Lee pressed 'play' and snuggled a little closer as the show began.

Lee seemed to move closer and closer, and to eat in a hurry as the show progressed. Although Richard's attention was fairly rapt on the TV, he couldn't help but notice the way Lee seemed impatient, as though the pizza was going to disappear if he didn't consume it as quickly as possible. And when Lee finished off his plate and set it down on the table, Richard caught the man watching him hawklike. Perhaps he was really hungry.

"You want one of my slices?" Richard asked, offering the plate toward Lee as he casually finished off the crust of his first piece. Lee shook his head, and Richard shrugged, turning his attention back to the TV.

By the time Richard had finished his third slice, he could feel Lee fidgeting next to him, the other man barely watching the screen.

"If you have something else you need to do," Richard said, "We don't have to watch this right now." Lee looked over at Richard with an arched eyebrow and a  _look_ , the sort of look he gave him when Richard invariably failed to understand every pop culture reference. That was the look of a man who was utterly frustrated and really not in the mood to explain something. Richard arched an eyebrow right back, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He set his plate down, last piece of pizza unfinished, and watched the screen.

Suddenly Lee's lips were on his neck, and Richard reacted before he knew what was happening, jolted away.

"What are you doing?" Richard asked. "Don't you want to watch the show?" Lee heaved a heavy, burdened sigh.

"I should've guessed you wouldn't know what 'Netflix and chill' means," Lee said.

"We watch Netflix and we relax, right?" The look on Lee's face was enough to tell Richard otherwise. "Oh," Richard said. " _Oh_ , I get it. The 'chill' isn't really chilling, is it?" Lee nodded, looking relieved. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Because I thought you would -" Lee started, then gave up, wrapping a hand around the back of Richard's neck to pull him in for a kiss. Richard pressed into it, leaning forward until Lee was on his back on the couch, their hips grinding together. Richard nipped at Lee's lip, then moved to his neck, kissing along the lovely line of it. Lee sighed and tightened his grip on Richard's neck, the other hand roaming down Richard's torso to the buckle of his belt. Lee had just begun to unzip his jeans when Richard gasped and sat up.

"What are you doing?" Lee whined impatiently as Richard searched the coffee table for the remote. Lee's insistent hands continued to work, pushing Richard's jeans and pants down as RIchard's hand finally closed around the remote and pressed 'pause.'

"We're very distracted," Richard said as he tossed the remote to the floor. Lee's fingers stroked along his cock, and he moaned, burying his face in Lee's neck again. "We shouldn't -  _oh_  - we should watch the rest when we're not -  _god_  yes."

"I don't think you get it," Lee murmured as Richard's fingers slipped under the band of the other man's waistband, shoving his sweatpants down.

"I get the important bits," Richard answered with a leer as he pulled away from Lee's grasp, moving down the couch to take Lee's cock into his mouth. Moans poured from Lee's lips.

"Oh, you  _do_ ," Lee said, and Richard swallowed him down further, and as the other man's hands tugged at his hair, Richard's only thought was that this 'Netflix and chill' thing was a nice idea after all. Perhaps next time they could skip the 'Netflix' pretenses and get right to the 'chill.' It was what they did best, after all.


End file.
